fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaegan
Jaegan (ジャーガン Jāgan), also known as Greed (貪欲 Don'yoku) or as his ranking No. IX (9番 9-Ban), is a member of the Organization whose sole purposes are to are to conquer the Realm of Shine, steal it's light for its own and conquer Earth Land. Out of all the members in the Organization, Jaegan is the most loose cannon. Jaegan's introduction is quite different than the other members of the Organization because he is the only demon who cannot create it's own body. When it was first born, it possessed the body of a human to support itself. He managed to keep it in control when he was re-summoned to be apart of the team. Despite the many years of control, the human he took over still exists within him. Because of his natural human body, he is allowed to walk on Earth Land without being harmed. According to legend, he is the cause of greed among the people of the world. This initially reflects to himself because he also wants everything others cannot have such as money, fame and women. Appearance Jaegan is a rather handsome man with sharp features. He has raven hair and red eyes that stand out against his pale skin. He has long bangs that stick out in front of his left eye and has his hair down in a ponytail. He wears a black sleeveless nehru jacket and matching black slacks along with black shoes. At times, he can be seen wearing a long dark trench coat over his clothes. It is unknown where he has gotten the jacket from, but he is rather peaceful so it is unlikely that he had stolen it from someone. Personality Jaegan is rather laid-back and shifty. He is also very unpredictable, which portrays him as untrustworthy. He works for both Alejandro and Zagreus, but he has ulterior motives for working for them. He despises them both for taking away his True Form. Only Zagreus is aware that he is a double agent for he and his brother, but it had been his idea to do so. However, Zagreus and Alejandro are equally oblivious unaware to the fact that Jaegan is sabotaging them subtly by confiding in Blanco Quinten. Jaegan has a rather large ego and claims to be a very powerful, nearly unbeatable being. However, he is aware that this is not true. He has yet to demonstrate his powers for anyone, so this has yet to be discovered. Jaegan does not follow all of the orders given to him which often creates tension between him and Makonen. His loose cannon attitude often leads him away from the Realm of Dusk and into Earth Land to flirt with the women there. In fact, the only reason he acts this way is because he was deprived of his True Form, much like every other member of the Organization. He is the only member to date who is still bothered by this. History Magic & Abilities Trivia Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Etherious